hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Não- Ficção
Overview '''Não- Ficção '''is a country in the South Pacific located roughly halfway between New Zealand and Tonga. The Country is the only Oceanic Country to speak Portuguese. The Archipelago consists of 7 islands, The two Largest Islands being Não and Ficção. The Population of just over 2 Million People meet every day in the capital of Dinamarquês, which is also the Country's largest city. Flag The Flag of '''Não- Ficção '''is a interesting 2-stripe flag modeled off the similar Portuguese flag. The Flag contains one blue stripe, and one green stripe, along with 7 brown stars. The Blue Stripe represents the Ocean and how valuable of a resource it is in Não- Ficção. The Green stripe has 2 meanings: One representing the green land of the country, the other representing the Portuguese influence on the Islands. The 7 stars represent unity of the people and the 7 islands, one star representing each island. Demographics The country has 2.1 Million people. Of those people, 56% are Portuguese. The Remaining 43% are mostly natives which speak a dialect of Portugese known as Ficçãoan, along with a small number of African Americans. The Nation is mostly christian, with 74% of Residents describing themselves as Christians. 20% are Buddhist, mainly due to the influence of the Chinese, who traded with the early Ficçãoans, bringing religion with them. The other 6% are mostly native local religions or atheists. Obesity is low due to the highly regarded medical program in Não- Ficção. Politics The nation of Não- Ficção has a democratic republic, with current president Cristóvão Colombo in his 1st term. He was elected following the disputed 2013 elections. The Country celebrates it's National Day, Ficção day, on September 31st of every year. The countries national party is the Cristóvão party, which has held power since independence in 1974. There are several smaller parties, none of which, however, have held power. Foreign Affairs Não- Ficção has good relations with NATO and allies, despite tensions over water usage with New Zealand that caused a war between the two countries during the 1980's. The country also trades with China. Its top friends are Australia, Tonga, Samoa, and of course, Portugal. Não- Ficção is also friendly with the United States, which was the first to provide aid after a Cyclone in the late 1990's. The Nation has high priority trade status with China and Japan, along with embassies in over 50 countries, mostly NATO members. Climate/Geography Most of the islands of Não- Ficção are low elevation and susceptible to flooding, with the exception of the eastern island, Trunfo. The island has the Islands only mountain range and only lake, known as Lake Trunfo. The Capital City, Dinamarquês, is also located on this island. The Islands span about 250 Miles from west to east. The Nation has a Tropical Savanna climate and nice year-round weather. The country consistently stays in the 70's year round. The Archipelago's exotic wildlife was near extinction, but implementation of strong protection laws in the early 1990's have caused the species to rebound. Most of the islands get nearly 50 inches of rain a year, with the exception of the Easternmost Island, which gets roughly 35 inches. Sports The Country has several popular sports, they mainly share popularity with one another in Não- Ficção. In the archipelago, Soccer and Basketball are the countries 2 largest sports. Australian Football is a close 3rd to the two. Fandom for soccer was introduced when the Portuguese colonized the islands in the early 1800's, and has been popular ever since. Basketball became popular in the late 1990's when China first introduced basketball to the islands, and when The United States provided relief from a cyclone. The sport quickly grew in Popularity and is now one of the most popular sports on the islands. In a National Poll, 35% picked Basketball as there favorite sport, with 33% picking soccer and 32% picking Australian Football, making it the biggest market for Australian Football outside of Australia. Category:Hypothetical Events